Halloween Spirit
by forsaken2003
Summary: There is a Halloween party and Spike doesn't want to dress up. Xander's having none of it.


Title: Halloween Spirit  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is a Halloween party and Spike doesn't want to dress up. Xander's having none of it.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Spike was standing in the middle of a costume shop trying to figure out how the hell Xander convinced him to go. Buffy was having a Halloween party and dressing up was mandatory. Before Spike could tell her to piss off Xander said they'd be there with bells on.

"Xander, I'm a bloody vampire," Spike reminded his lover. "I don't do Halloween, Halloween parties and I sure as hell don't dress up!" He growled as Xander continued to look through hundreds of costumes. He noticed the girl working scurried away. Smart girl must know Sunnydale isn't your average town.

"It's going to be fun, babe. We never really party. And Halloween was always my favorite holiday. My costumes sucked because we had no money and my mom was usually drunk so her sewing skills weren't great. But every house I went to seemed to pity me so they gave me extra candy," Xander said as he inspected a Hercules outfit.

Now Spike knew Xander's childhood wasn't the best but he couldn't help but think Xander was playing it up a little to get his way. "That doesn't explain why we have to couples costumes."

"We are a couple, aren't we?" Xander questioned. He stopped his search to look at Spike. "Right?"

"Of course we are," Spike said and wrapped his arms around Xander's waist. "And I love you. It's just I like who I am. I've got no interest in pretending to be someone else."

Xander looked shocked. "Never? I mean… never?"

Spike was quiet as he thought back to his human days. "Yeah, but then it happened. I'm better now. I don't need to pretend."

"You are pretty cool," Xander agreed. "But it's all in fun. It's not like I want you to actually be Batman to my Robin. I love _you_."

"I'm not going to dress up like bloody Batman," Spike said in disgust. "There is no way you're getting me into spandex."

Xander laughed and kissed Spike. "Let's keep looking then. I know you'll look great in anything."

They were there for another hour before Spike had enough and just agreed to the last one Xander held up. When he agreed he wasn't even looking at it. 

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this," Spike moaned as he looked down at himself.

"You agreed," Xander reminded him. He was in the bathroom getting dressed.

"I didn't see what you picked out," Spike complained. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned to do more complaining but instead he almost swallowed his tongue. "Bloody hell."

Xander looked down at himself. "Do I look okay?" He asked worriedly.

Spike was sure he was drooling. "You look amazing. Edible even."

"Really?" Xander asked. He was dressed as a cop. Dressed in full blues. Hat, badge, plastic gun and handcuffs included.

"Absolutely, cops shouldn't look as good as you. It could be very distracting," Spike purred as he sidled up next to Xander. "I think we should stay here and play with those cuffs." He nibbled on Xander's earlobe.

His eyes closed and Xander moaned. He almost agreed until he realized Spike was dressed up as well. "No."

Spike pulled away shocked. "No?"

"No," Xander repeated. He took the handcuffs and locked them onto Spike's wrists. 

Confused Spike looked down. Yup Xander just cuffed him with plastic handcuffs. "Why?"

"Your costume wouldn't be complete without them," Xander answered as he played with the black and white shirt Spike was wearing. It matched the pants. "And don't even think about breaking them."

"So I'm just supposed to go all night handcuffed?"

Xander kissed Spike. "It's not going to be that bad. I could have handcuffed your hands behind your back. Now you can still eat cookies."

Spike perked up. He liked cookies. "What are we waiting for then? If we're late the slayer will eat all of them!"

It wasn't completely the Halloween spirit but Xander was going to take it.

The End


End file.
